A walk to remember
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Crossover Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha/Fate Stay Night. Una nueva clase de Servant ha aparecido, sin embargo... ¿Una niña de tan sólo 9 años tendrá el poder suficiente como para ganar la Guerra por el Santo Grial?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Bueno, este fic es una especie de crossover con Fate Stay Night, que originalmente se le ocurrió a una amiga la idea algo fumada de usar personajes de otros Ánimes como servants, entonces decidí llevar la idea un poco más allá, por lo que me inspiré a escribir este fic, ya que me gusta escribir de todo un poco XDDD.

Siendo que aún no lo he terminado, decidí subir el principio que ya lo tengo redactado y revisado, y los demás capítulos los iré subiendo poco a poco mientras vaya avanzando XDDD.

Sé que esta idea es un poco rara, pero pues aún así quise compartirla con todos ustedes que han seguido el fic de "Why, or why not", que desde luego sigo escribiendo, sólo que por tratarse de una historia algo más compleja, me lleva más tiempo escribirla XDDD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni Fate Stay Night, ni sus personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

--

**A WALK TO REMEMBER  
**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**_**  
**_

_Prólogo_

--

Nunca había deseado nada en toda mi vida.

Nací en medio de una de las familias más poderosas del país, era la única heredera del imperio comercial de mis padres, destaqué siempre en los estudios, en los deportes, el mundo aceptó mi talento, la gente me admiraba, me quería, deseaba estar a mi lado, cada mes encontraba docenas de cartas en mi casillero, vivía rodeada de sirvientes que hacían todo por mí… sin embargo, rodeada de lujos, comodidades y personas que me veían como a "la perfección hecha mujer", a pesar de tener todo lo que cualquier mortal pudiese desear… nunca fui feliz.

¿El motivo? Jamás lo supe. Inclusive me sentía culpable porque, si tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiese desear, entonces… ¿Por qué no era feliz?

En efecto, lo tenía todo, o al menos eso creía.

Y nunca había deseado nada en toda mi vida… hasta aquella noche.

--


	2. Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I**_

--

¿Quién soy?... Alicia Ducati. 19 años.

Vivo en una gran mansión con mis padres… bueno, al menos eso se supone… ocasionalmente los veo, inclusive a la hora de la cena… manejar uno de los imperios comerciales más grandes del mundo consume tiempo… y mucho.

Hoy es 1 de agosto, después de los exámenes, comienzan las vacaciones de fin de curso. Mis padres planeaban cruzar el Atlántico en el "Freedom of the Seas", sin embargo, pasar mis vacaciones en el crucero más lujoso y grande del mundo, en el cual he viajado varias veces, no me pareció una idea tan tentadora como para cambiarla por la comodidad de una taza de té caliente, una chimenea y un sofá acogedor en la biblioteca de la mansión.

El motivo era simple, amaba leer. Cuando era pequeña pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en aquel enorme estudio. Supongo que me apasionaba la idea de aprender cosas nuevas de aquellos libros, en cuyas hojas, se encontraban plasmadas las ideas de tantos autores, muchos de los cuales ya no estaban en el mundo de los vivos. Y ese pasatiempo no había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

Debo admitir que recibí varias invitaciones de mis compañeros de clases para pasar unos días con ellos en sus casas veraniegas, pero las rechacé todas, y la razón era sencilla, nunca me ha gustado el mar, pero como ninguno de ellos sabía de mí lo suficiente, o mejor dicho, como a ninguno de ellos les había permitido saber de mí más que lo estrictamente suficiente, obviamente este detalle pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Cortésmente contestaba que mis padres ya habían planeado lo que haría durante el próximo mes y aunque esto era del todo cierto, yo no recuerdo haberles afirmado que haría lo que ellos planeasen.

Después de cenar sola, como ya era costumbre, y siendo que al día siguiente ya no tenía clases, decidí quedarme en el estudio hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todos los sirvientes ya se habían ido a dormir, así que nadie me molestaría, finalmente tenía la paz y quietud que tanto ansiaba.

Había leído casi todos los libros de los estantes principales, sin embargo, en los últimos días, había localizado una sección con textos muy antiguos, jamás me había percatado de su existencia, hasta que en una de tantas veces, buscando algo más que leer, los descubrí. Justo ahora contaba con el tiempo que deseaba para poder examinarlos con relativa calma, así que decidí comenzar esta labor.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, un libro bastante peculiar, que llamaba poderosamente mi atención. No tenía una portada llamativa ni un tamaño sobresaliente, pero era extraño, algo me impulsaba a descifrar su contenido.

Lentamente extendí mi mano hacia aquel estante donde se encontraba y lo tomé entre mis dedos. Caminé hasta la mesa central, tomé asiento y empecé a hojearlo. Las páginas comenzaron a deshacerse al contacto, así que procure ser bastante precavida. Podría decirse que ante mí, prácticamente tenía una reliquia. Era una verdadera lástima, las hojas estaban en tan pésimo estado que era imposible tratar de leer lo que en ellas se encontraba plasmado, sumado a la situación de que aparentemente estaba redactado en una de aquellas lenguas muertas habladas por la humanidad hace miles de años.

Cansada y decepcionada, en medio de mi esfuerzo de tratar de entender lo inentendible, decidí cerrar aquel libro y dedicar mi esfuerzo a una obra que sí pudiese leer. Nada en ese libro había logrado llamar mi atención, si exceptuamos el hecho de que estaba deshaciéndose en mis manos, nada emocionante había logrado ofrecerme, nada, y eso pensé… hasta que llegué a la última hoja, y lo que vi, verdaderamente logró impresionarme…

"¿Arukas, Krutas, Eygias?"… Entonces volví a tocar el libro.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"… Grité. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica había sacudido brutalmente mi mano. Un relámpago tocó mi brazo derecho y logró abrirlo como si de un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla se tratase. Comenzaba a sangrar, las gotas caían sobre el libro. Logré ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas no respondían, aquella descarga había logrado paralizar mis músculos, e irremediablemente caí al suelo. Desangrándome y sin poder caminar, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de pedir auxilio en una mansión tan grande y con todo el mundo dormido, donde difícilmente alguien escucharía aquél escándalo, pensé lo peor. Me aterraba la visión de mi propia sangre saliendo sin control de aquella herida, aquél relámpago tuvo muy buena puntería, había cercenado una de mis arterias.

Comenzaba a debilitarme, qué forma tan estúpida de morir; es cierto, dolía, comenzaba a sentir frío, pero no tenía miedo… sin embargo, no deseaba morir, no aún.

Los párpados comenzaban a hacerse pesados, cada vez más, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos, vi a una chica, de larga cabellera rubia y piel tan blanca como la nieve, de aproximadamente 9 años de edad, llevaba un atuendo muy extraño acompañado de una capa, de color negro, y en la mano, sostenía fuertemente un báculo; me miraba inquisitivamente, con aquellos ojos rojizos, tristes, melancólicos… mi vista me estaba jugando una muy mala broma… y finalmente, ya no supe más.

--

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

--

"Buenos días, Master".

"Buenos d… ¿¿Buenos qué??". Oh, por Dios.

¿Dónde estaba?

Si mal no recuerdo, ayer me encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre luchando por mi vida, y ahora estoy levantándome de la cama, con aquella chica rubia parada a un lado diciéndome "Master"… Espera un momento… ¿¿Con quién??

Supongo que mi cerebro fue gravemente afectado por aquella descarga, porque o todo era una experiencia ocasionada por el desprendimiento de mi alma fuera de mi cuerpo físico, o algo muy pero muy fuera de lo común, estaba teniendo lugar.

Inmediatamente deseché la primera idea, pensando en que talvez debería dejar de leer libros de esoterismo hasta altas horas de la noche, y la descarté al ver mi brazo, completamente vendado y curado. Después de todo, talvez no había sido una mala broma jugada por mis ojos, que extrañamente eran incapaces de enfocar cualquier objeto que tuviese a más de unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"…" Intenté hablar… realmente lo intenté… pero simplemente no podía. Se supone que debería estar muerta, y no aquí en mi habitación tratando de descifrar precisamente el motivo por el que no estaba en el otro mundo.

"Master, veo que se encuentra bien, afortunadamente pude curar la herida de su brazo con uno de mis hechizos y transportarnos directamente a este lugar para evitar ser vistas por alguien más, sin embargo, como requerí usar demasiado maná por la enorme cantidad de sangre que había perdido, probablemente en estos momentos se sienta algo aturdida y mareada".

Eureka, ya sabía la respuesta a una pregunta, por qué casi no podía ver, bueno, era un avance, faltaba que me respondiese a las otras miles de dudas que yo tenía.

"Por fortuna, veo que usted es una maga muy poderosa, ya que pudo invocarme sin necesidad de un encantamiento, y más aún, cuando se encontraba sumamente débil, fue capaz de proveerme el maná necesario para que pudiese utilizar mis poderes mágicos sobre usted".

¿Poderes mágicos? ¿Maga poderosa? Dejé de leer Mangas a los 15 años. Gracias.

"El que usted me haya invocado a este mundo sólo puede significar una cosa, la guerra por el Santo Grial está por comenzar".

¿Guerra? Ok, ya había escuchado suficiente, ahora me tocaba hablar y hacer las preguntas.

"Espera un momento…" Me detuve, es decir… ¿Cómo debía llamarla? Y la chica pareció entender.

"Unmei… por ahora es lo único que usted necesita saber".

"¿Unmei? Muy bien, Unmei… Qué curioso, esa palabra es japonesa, aunque no recuerdo su significado, pero en fin, serías tan amable de explicarme… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Y más importante aún… ¿Quién o qué eres?" La chica pareció extrañarse ante mi pregunta.

"¿Cómo? ¿Usted no lo sabe?"

"¿Saber qué?" Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

"Que usted es un Master, una poderosa maga destinada a participar en la guerra por el Santo Grial, y que yo… yo soy… su Servant".

"¿Master? ¿Servant?" La teoría del desprendimiento corporal comenzaba nuevamente a ser una explicación convincente, ilógica, pero convincente.

"Esto es algo inesperado, por lo regular cuando un Servant es invocado, se debe a la ambición que el Master tiene de poseer el Santo Grial para poder moldear el mundo de acuerdo a sus propios deseos, pero si usted no está consciente de su poder y su destino como Master, es imposible que deseara el Santo Grial siendo que no conoce su existencia, y es aún más inaudito el hecho de que me haya invocado".

"…" Mis ojos se encontraban lo más abiertos que podían, escuchaba sus palabras, pero ninguna tenía sentido. ¿Esto es una broma? Si esto es así… ¿Acaso es gracioso para alguien?... ¡¡Porque para mi no lo es!! Afortunadamente la chica era muy astuta, y pudo descifrar que en mi mirada sólo había una cosa, confusión.

"Mmm, creo que tendré que contarle toda la historia desde el principio".

Le agradecí infinitamente el haber tomado tan sabia decisión.

--

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III **_

--

"Así que esa es la verdad tras todo esto". Respiré aliviada, casi una hora de explicación había logrado tranquilizarme en parte, y digo en parte, porque ahora, sabía a lo nos enfrentaríamos.

"Así es, aparentemente tanto la tradición mágica como la tradición guerrera de su familia se habían perdido a través de los siglos, la prueba es el mal estado en que se encontraba aquel libro que ha pasado de generación en generación a las mujeres de esta familia, con la energía necesaria para invocar al Servant predestinado para usted, Crusader, una clase única de Servant, que combina tanto el poder mágico de un hechicero como la fuerza combativa de un guerrero. Sin embargo, aunque usted nunca recibió la educación mágica adecuada, su energía fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para permanecer en estado de latencia todo este tiempo y salir a la luz cuando encontrara un catalizador, es decir, aquel libro, sumado a la energía vital de su sangre derramada sobre las páginas, pero por esa misma razón, usted no pudo controlar tal cantidad de energía y esta terminó por salirse de control".

"Ya veo". Su explicación había logrado aclarar casi todas mis dudas exceptuando una. Levanté mi vista y la miré directamente a los ojos.

"¿Master?"

"Yo ya sé quién soy, pero… ¿Y tú? Porque no creo que 'Unmei' sea tu verdadero nombre. ¿O sí?". Mi pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a aquella chica.

"En efecto, no lo es, sin embargo, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo decirle mi verdadera identidad, ni mi verdadero nombre, ya que aunque no recuerde más que fragmentos de mi pasado, permitirle enterarse de aquellos supondría un gran peligro para su vida, puesto que cualquier Servant enemigo podría ir por usted para obtener esa información. Sólo me limitaré a decirle que mi existencia no es de este mundo, sino de un universo paralelo".

"Mmm, está bien, no te obligaré a decirme algo que no deseas, pero en fin, supongo que me limitaré a llamarte Unmei". Le sonreí, después de todo, aquella chica había salvado mi vida.

"Siendo que ahora la Guerra por el Santo Grial ha comenzado, creo que deberíamos de hacer…"

"Nada". Le interrumpí.

"¿Nada?"

"Así es, nada. Es decir, es un verdadero misterio la razón por la que logré invocarte tomando en cuenta que, inclusive aunque ganáramos esta guerra, yo no deseo absolutamente nada del Santo Grial, aunque si tu deseas algo, no me opondré a tus esfuerzos por conseguirlo, ya que después de todo, me salvaste la vida y supongo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, sin embargo, no cuentes conmigo si tu plan es dañar a alguien más en el proceso de cumplir tu deseo". Le expliqué, ella había quedado sorprendida, definitivamente no se imaginaba que yo le daría esa respuesta.

"Esta bien, si esos son sus deseos, no me opondré a ellos; igualmente, no deseo nada del Santo Grial, o más bien, lo que yo deseo, no puede concedérmelo el Santo Grial".

"…" No pude decir nada, notaba como su mirada transmitía tristeza, no quise entrometerme, no deseaba herirla aún más a causa de mi curiosidad. No sé por qué, pero muy en el fondo, la comprendía, porque en efecto yo tampoco era feliz, y dudo mucho que una reliquia pudiera darme aquello que me hacía falta. Ella notó que yo igual comenzaba a entristecerme, y rápidamente trató de cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

"Entonces… únicamente usaremos la fuerza para repeler cualquier ataque que signifique un peligro para nosotras".

"Y en caso de ganar esta guerra, creo que sería prudente pedir que el Santo Grial se destruyese, así nadie más tendría que sufrir a causa de la ambición de otros por obtenerlo". La chica asintió ante mi comentario.

"Entonces será como usted desea, Master"

"¿Master?". Comenzaba a hartarme de esta palabra.

"¿Disculpe, acaso dije algo malo?"

"No, no es eso, sólo que… no me llamo 'Master'". Sonreí ampliamente.

"Disculpe mi descortesía, ni siquiera he tenido la delicadeza de preguntar por su verdadero nombre".

"Alicia… Alicia Ducati". La chica quedó impactada.

"¿Alicia?"

"¿…?" No entendí el por qué de su reacción.

"Es sólo que… es un bonito nombre".

"Gracias, Unmei". La chica sonreía ampliamente, pero de nuevo, aquella mirada triste había regresado a sus ojos.

--

_Continuará…_


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo IV**_

--

Unmei se había quedado en mi casa, ella decidió hacer un conjuro mágico para que todos los sirvientes tuvieran en mente que esta chica era mi hermanita menor. De mis padres ni había realmente por qué preocuparse, seguramente se encontrarían esquiando en los Alpes Suizos. Poco a poco, una comenzaba a acoplarse a la otra, a convivir con la otra… Así que todo marchaba sobre ruedas… o casi todo.

En la televisión, veíamos noticias que informaban sobre extraños acontecimientos que tenían lugar en la ciudad, inclusive se llegó a mencionar que algunas personas habían desaparecido y que otras con menos suerte eran encontradas muertas, en medio de un escenario donde claramente se podía apreciar cierto nivel de devastación, situación que tenía enormemente contrariada a la policía y a las autoridades locales.

Esto sólo podía significar una cosa, tanto Masters como Sevants habían comenzando su propia lucha unos contra otros, y algunos no lograban salir victoriosos.

Utilizando sus poderes mágicos, Unmei logró crear un hechizo alrededor de nosotras, impidiendo que cualquier Servant detectase nuestra energía, así que por lo pronto, estaríamos a salvo. Ninguna de las dos se interesaba en participar en esta absurda guerra, no por ahora.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo tuvimos serios problemas, porque… Unmei tenía que pasar todo el día con esos atuendos de chica mágica que llevaba, así que arriesgándonos un poco a ser vistas, decidimos salir al centro comercial por ropa adecuada para alguien de su edad.

"Master… digo, Alicia-sama, realmente no es necesario que usted haga esto por mí, yo soy su Servant, yo soy quien debería servirle a usted y no al revés, ese es mi destino."

"¿Destino?" Esa palabra…

"¿Sucede algo?

"Ehhh, no me cambies el tema. Vamos, serás un Servant, pero detrás de esa apariencia de chica superpoderosa no dejas de ser una niña de 9 años". Le sonreí. Unmei no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Bueno, pero es que…"

"Nada de eso, eres una chica, y como tal, te debes dejar consentir". Al escuchar esto, ella dejo escapar una risa… era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír… y Unmei finalmente cedió.

Pasamos a varias tiendas departamentales y compramos muchísimos atuendos, realmente consentía a esta chica como a la hermanita menor que nunca tuve… diantres, cómo hubiera deseado tener una hermanita como ella… ¿Pero qué estás pensando? La existencia de esta chica es algo pasajero en tu vida, no te encariñes mucho con ella… podrías arrepentirte después. Sin embargo, aquí y ahora…

"Alicia-sama, comienza a hacerse tarde, es peligroso andar por la calle sin la claridad del día, algunos Servants aprovechan la oscuridad de la noche para salir y evitar ser vistos".

"Entiendo, será mejor que regresemos". Aquella chica había interrumpido mis pensamientos. La notaba triste, e igual yo lo estaba, algo me decía que tanto ella como yo hubiéramos deseado que este día no acabase tan pronto.

"Gracias por todo".

"No tienes por qué agradecer, eres mi Servant y ningún Servant mío andará mal vestido por ahí. Pero, ahora que regresemos a la mansión… ¿Qué te parece si estrenas algo de esa ropa mientras yo preparo algo para comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, supongo que igual tú, y no creo que podamos soportar a que algún sirviente se tarde horas en prepararnos algo". Me reí, y es que de alguna forma trataba de alegrarla en medio de la decepción de que el día terminase tan pronto… no sé por qué… pero no me gustaba verla así, triste.

"Claro".

"Bueno, pues vamos" La chica sonrió de nuevo… Yo había logrado mi humilde propósito.

--

_Continuará…_


	6. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

--

Las semanas pasaron; estaba viviendo mis vacaciones de una manera que jamás imaginé. Debo admitir que los días al lado de esta chica eran divertidos. Es verdad, estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de gente, pero la compañía de ella era diferente, porque no la sentía como una persona más a la lista de conocidos y admiradores dentro de mis 19 años de existencia, es decir… bueno, no sabría como describirlo, pero era especial. ¿Por qué? Quisiera poder comprenderlo… Algo estaba cambiando, pero aún no sabía qué.

Curiosamente, Unmei también había comenzado a cambiar. La primera vez que la vi, su mirada era prácticamente inexpresiva, y hasta podría decirse, que también era fría, inclusive, triste… sin embargo, poco a poco dejaba asomar una expresión de amabilidad en su rostro, como si lentamente se fuera olvidando de la tristeza que llevaba dentro de sí.

La relación inicial de Master-Servant parecía más bien de Hermana mayor-Hermana menor, pero no sé, talvez no era precisamente así…

Exactamente un mes después de habernos conocido, decidí planear algo para celebrar aquel encuentro, así que le propuse una curiosa actividad a Unmei.

"Oye, hemos salido a pasear a muchísimos lugares, a tiendas departamentales, restaurantes, plazas, ferias, circos, zoológicos… pero creo que nos falta hacer algo un tanto menos complicado". La chica me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Y a dónde iremos esta vez?"

"¿Qué te parece… ir a dar una caminata durante toda la tarde por el parque?". Pude ver una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, después de todo, detrás de esa apariencia, se encontraba una niña pequeña de tan sólo 9 años que no había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse por cosas tan sencillas, cualidad que poseen los niños y que por desgracia los adultos van perdiendo a lo largo del tiempo…

"Me agrada la idea, pero, estamos en pleno verano y…"

"Ahhh. De seguro pensarás que habrá mucho sol. Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, eso tiene fácil solución, compraremos unos helados y si gustas podemos sentarnos a comerlos debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Sólo que no sé cuál sea tu sabor favorito". A Unmei pareció gustarle la idea, y mucho, así que decidió apoyarla.

"Chocolate".

"¿En serio? ¡¡Igual el mío!!". Ambas reímos. Definitivamente, pasar tiempo con esta chica, era muy divertido… y por primera vez… comenzaba a sentirme alegre… y feliz.

Así que, finalmente salimos a caminar, a dar un largo paseo. La brisa era muy tranquila, relajante, los rayos del sol caían sin tanto aplomo, el día comenzaba a transformarse en noche, lo que nos permitía observar un hermoso atardecer, sin embargo, a pesar de esta situación, Unmei no había olvidado mi promesa y deseaba comer su helado, así que fuimos por el suyo y el mío. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol para disfrutarlos, las horas pasaron, platicábamos de cosas varias, hablando como si fuéramos dos personas que se conocen desde hace años. En verdad debo admitir que el panorama frente a nosotras era sencillamente hermoso, había un gran campo cubierto de árboles de cerezos, fue increíble ver cómo la naturaleza nos brindaba tal espectáculo, no era necesario estar en algún lugar especial para disfrutar de tan lindo momento, los grandes lujos, las plazas, los centros comerciales, las atracciones públicas, las cenas en un reconocido restaurante, cosas como esas no eran requeridas, algo tan sencillo como disfrutar de un helado en una tarde calurosa de verano a la sombra de un gran árbol y su simple compañía me bastaban para que aquel recuerdo quedase grabado en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, aún así, deseaba poder preservar ese momento.

"Mmm, diantres, no traje mi cámara, sólo tengo mi celular". Dije algo contrariada.

"Alicia-sama… ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?".

"¿Qué no es obvio? Tomarnos una foto… pero como no veo a nadie por aquí que me pueda hacer ese favor, creo que tendrás que salir tú sola". Nunca me ha gustado que me tomen fotografías, así que sonreí complacida por la situación, pero Unmei no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

"No es justo… ¿Por qué sólo yo? No me considero muy fotogénica".

"¿A quién quieres engañar? Estoy segura de que saldrás muy bien". Después de poner mi carita con ojos de borreguito a medio morir, Unmei no tuvo más remedio que cumplir mi pequeño capricho.

"Está bien, pero que quede claro que es sólo por tratarse de usted, Alicia-sama".

"Gracias. Ahora sonríe por favor. Aquí vamos". La chica se arregló un poco la ropa y el cabello. Y tomé la foto.

"Y dices que no eres fotogénica. Sí, claro". Le comenté mientras observaba la foto. La chica nuevamente se sonrojó, y me sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Alicia-sama".

"A ti por dejarme tomarla… Rayos, ya ha comenzado a hacerse de noche y estábamos tan entretenidas que ni siquiera nos percatamos de ello. Será mejor que regresemos, es peligroso estar fuera a estas horas". Sugerí, aunque realmente, no deseaba que la caminata terminara, y algo me decía que Unmei tampoco.

"Entiendo, Alicia-sama. Volvamos a casa".

"En verdad desearía seguir divirtiéndonos, pero…"

"¿Y por qué no hacerlo… Master de la chica Crusader?". Nuestra diversión terminó… Aquella voz… un Servant nos había descubierto.

Aterrada, me giré para ver a esa persona… Pude ver en la copa de un árbol, a una chica de larga cabellera blanca y ojos dorados, vestida de una manera bastante particular, llevaba ropa muy ligera, negra, ajustada al cuerpo, y como arma, una daga con bordes bastante irregulares pero muy afilados… esta clase de dagas son ideales para destazar la piel y causar una herida muy grande y dolorosa. Tanto aquella arma como su atuendo estaban diseñados con una sola finalidad, ser ligeros y permitirle a su dueña tener la capacidad de moverse de manera sumamente veloz… Sin duda alguna, me encontraba frente a esa clase de Servant, Stalker… nacido para el acecho y la persecución, cuya característica más sobresaliente es su gran velocidad. Huir sería inútil, toparse con un Stalker significaba tener que pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias. Podrían incluso perseguir a su presa hasta el mismo infierno, y no dejarán en paz a su enemigo, hasta que lo alcancen… y le den muerte. Solamente existía una forma para convertirse en un Stalker… haber experimentado un odio tan profundo como para desear renacer y dar muerte a todos aquellos que lo hubiesen torturado en vida. Definitivamente… nos encontrábamos frente a la clase de Servant más peligrosa de todas…

--

_Continuará…_


End file.
